


Slenderverse Headcannons

by thotism_is_a_thottie



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Marble Hornets, Tribe Twelve, Whisperedfaith - Fandom
Genre: Author is Trans and Gay and Dumb, But I reclaimed it so, I feel like people are disappointed in my existence by this you know?, Other, The Author Regrets Everything, general headcannon material here, incase anyone is triggered by that word, oof, queer, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotism_is_a_thottie/pseuds/thotism_is_a_thottie
Summary: A bunch of headcannons of characters for what slenderverse stuff I've watched!  I'll put TW at the beginning if I need to, might post some kin stuff too but who knows.





	Slenderverse Headcannons

**Marble Hornets**

 

Tim Wright: Genderfluid, uses they/them & he/him pronouns. Sexuality headcannons flux between pan, Ace and pan-ro, and just queer

Jay Merrick: Trans and pan as fuck

Brian Thomas: Cis but Gay

Alex Kralie: dude just fucks he stopped caring years ago he's just mad and wants to fuck (he would if he could, of course. Alex Kralie is a turbo virgin, even when not under the operators control. Legit has probably begged Amy to smash and she was just like 'nah i'm good babe' like Alex Kralie is a turbo virgin, okay?)

Jessica: If she's not a Bi-con, I'm not alive

 

**everymanHYBRID**

 

Habit: Habit just takes on whatever pronoun the vessel Habit's using/is planning on using does because Habits's old and doesn't fucking care at this point. With no host, habit uses no pronouns. Habit doesn't care. Fuck you. Except he won't, he feels no sexuality, the only thing he wants is death.

Vinnie: Cishet snake bitch

Jeff: I actually kinda like trans bi Jeff, but just bi does the soul good too. Not to mention that Cishet-Ace Jeff? Is badass. He's LGBT and loves his gorls except he's not sexually attracted to any gorls or guys or others. He just. Be out here. 

Damsel: The slenderverse at it again giving us the bi-cons we deserve

also Demigirl damsel slaps but go off

 

**TribeTwelve**

 

Noah: I haven't watched any of tribetwelve but Bi he's bi fuck you he's a big dumb bitch and also bi and that's it

except that's not it because Trans Noah is like super fun too but hmmm

Milo: Bitch everybody has a gay cousin

Also non-binary like IM SORRY BUT IM NOT I JUST KNOW WHEN I LOOK AT A MILO THAT BITCH?? IS A NON-BINARY GAY LIKE THAT'S JUST IT

Kevin: Trans-Gay. No, I'm not sorry. Kevnoah is good shit. 

Again I haven't watch tribetwelve like rip

 

**WhisperedFaith**

 

Lee: Listen. Mo, Kaitlyn, and Lee? are all trans. Trans gang, yanno? Also Lee is bi. 

Mo: Again, Trans. But like. Another Masc-Aligned enby in my house. He use's He/Him and Ey/Em. Ace Gay, too. 

Kaitlyn: THE FINAL T r A N S G E N D E R in this house hold. She be: Pan and Aro!!! She be: Lovely!!!

Lexx: Listen. You probably shouldn't hc Villains as LGBTQ+ because, duh, people take bad vibes from that. bUT THE AMOUNT OF BI ENERGY THIS wOMAN EXUDES? WHAT DO YOU EXPECT OF ME? I AM WEAK WILLED.

Sean be like: Cishet-allo Time


End file.
